


Ice Cold Man

by alh1971



Series: Winter Has Come [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: :D, Angst, Dark, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alh1971/pseuds/alh1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Night's King reigns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cold Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Probot (Lee Dorrian) song of the same name. Yeah, obscure reference...maybe 1 other person might recognize it. ; )
> 
> I kept cutting to keep to the strict definition of a drabble's length (100 words).  
> ...  
> "Ice cold man watches earth die..."  
> ...

He strode past the remnants of ragtag human fighters, heedless of their death throes and agonized screams as his wights hacked their flesh with mindless frenzy. 

Standing at the cliff’s edge, his frozen face betrayed no emotion while he surveyed his realm. 

Behind him, the newly slaughtered twitched as the cold master’s will filled their eyes with pale light. As one, they wrenched their bodies erect, awaiting their sire’s command. 

He watched as the sun’s final, feeble rays struggled briefly but then died as darkness descended over a sea of blackened ice. 

The Night’s King had won. 

Eternal winter reigned.


End file.
